The Red & White Queens of Homra
by Haru-san21
Summary: Months after Anna's becoming of the New Red King, a rumored white king came to light and appeared at their doorstep. The white king was yet another and the first female king, she seems to have a deep history with the late king Suoh Mikoto and Totsuka Tatara. With the help of Kushina Anna white king went to seek the proof of Suoh Mikoto's death.
1. Chapter 1

Days passed felt slowly and yet fast at the same time. Anna's powers were still unstable but rarely out of control. It had been a month since Anna became the new Red King, and the Homra back together again. Everything seems normal, except the fact that the king is now the little girl raised by the group, not the fearful and tough Suoh Mikoto. Everyone had gathered that night to celebrate Anna's 2 months as a King. But it wasn't going as well planned as they imagined. It's was unexpectedly a stormy night, Misaki had been frustrated at the TV due to the heavy rain. Everyone was either playing cards or bored to death, or both.

"We got a visitor"

Suddenly the little king-who was sitting on the couch next to Misaki, announced with her usual expressionless face. Everyone stared at her either in horror or confusion, in Misaki's case, he was terrified. Who would pay them a visit in this hellish storm?

"Izumo...towels.."

Anna told the bartender,also her guardian. Despite his confusion,he went to get the towels anyway.

"Anna, what do you mean we have a visitor?!"

Misaki shook in fear, thinking it might be a ghost. Suddenly in the midst of his wild imaginations, the entrance to the bar swung open as the bell chimes. The wind blew in with the heavy rain, wetting Izumo's precious floor.

"Welcome back, Kohaku"

Everyone turned their heads towards the opened door, slowly there was a figure walking towards them slowly. It wasn't tall nor big, it was a figure of a girl, finally she came in with her white hood up with her light brown hair that falls to her waist- covered half of her face. Her shoulder was slumped, Anna walked to her and gave her a sad look and hugged her. The girl wasn't that much taller than her but Anna's reached below her ear. The guys continued to observed their king with a unknown woman in her arms.

"Anna...i'm sorry"

Anna shook her head and tightened her grip, then Izumo came back from upstairs with a towel in hand. He was surprised to see a visitor and he seemed to recognizes her. He hurried to closed the door and place the towel on top of the girl's shoulders, making her hood fell. Exposing her beauty, she had a doll like features, but never compared to Anna. She had thick long lashes like and porcelain skin like Anna's but, no one can compare to her. Anna is the most beautiful girl to the clan. Misaki, sudden shot up as if he saw something. He was staring at the girl's left neck where the other stood up as swell at the sight of Homra's insignia.

"You're one of us?!"

Misaki asked, literally shouting. Izumo gave Misaki a warning stare.

"Anna will you bring her upstairs? I'll be there in sec"

Izumo asked, Anna nodded and lead the girl upstairs. Eyes followed them until they were out of sight. Once they heard the door closed, Izumo cleared his throat.

"Kusanagi-san, who exactly is she?! I thought Anna was our only female clansmen...or girl"

Misaki said, confusing himself. Izumo sighed.

"She's one of us...well used to, it's a long story"

"what?! We got another traitor like that monkey?!"

Misaki demanded answers while Rikio tried to calm him down.

"Like he said...it's a long story...right Kusanagi-san?"

Rikio asked, making sure.

"Yes, I'll just tell you who she really is and promise me you better not make her uncomfortable"  
Izumo said sternly as he stared at his clansmen.

"Yes of course! Tell us already"

Eric finally said as he too couldn't bare the suspense.

"She's...Tatara's younger sister, Totsuka Kohaku"

The whole clan remained silenced, they were shocked. Since their late friend had never mention a younger sister. Izumo was about to continue until he was interrupted by a sound a broken glass from upstairs. All of them ran upstairs, Izumo went to the room Mikoto used, there he found Anna trying to calm distressed Kohaku. She was on the floor, around her was broken glasses. Izumo carefully lifted Anna and moved her onto the bed and checked for injuries.

"Are you alright?"

Anna nodded, Izumo carefully walked back to Kohaku avoiding the broken glasses. Izumo place his hand on her shoulder, she was freezing and trembling. He could hear her suppressed sobs and hiccups. The guys came in to make sure everything was alright, but were shocked to see the broken glasses. With the hood gone, they can see Kohaku better, they noticed that she had red and with highlights in her hair that matches her name.(AN: Kohaku mean Red and White)

"Koha-chan...please get up, you'll get hurt"

Izumo seemed to convinced her as she slowly starts to get up and wiped her tears before facing the others. She was quite beautiful, she had resemblance of her brother. She had a kind and sweet face, though the way she dresses was almost like Mikoto. With white sleeveless shirt over a black hoodie, minus the fur like Mikoto had. One could mistaken her as a gangster as people would towards Mikoto.

"My apologies..."

Kohaku lowered her heads to the guys, in a glimpse they saw her right eye were bluish grey, almost with. But they kept quiet and decided to ask Izumo about it.

"It was rude of me to barge in without an introduction..."

The guys hesitantly shook their heads, Kohaku gave them a slight smile that made the guys blush.

"I am Totsuka Kohaku, sister of Tatara, a former red clansmen...and the current 8th king, the first White King."

They stared at the girl in shocked, except for Izumo and Anna.

"You mean the rumored first female ever to become a king...White King really exist?!"

Chitose said as he couldn't believe what he heard. To make them believe her, a white aura around her emerged. She kneeled down and touched every pieces of the broken glasses, suddenly the once broken glasses lay on the floor as one piece glass.

"But, it'll melt soon...since it's made of ice, I will replace it with a new one so no worry"

She convince Izumo. Despite her sobbing few minutes ago, she seem fine and smiling. Her smiles had most resemblance of her late brother, it was sad and warm at the same time. She looked at the guys and noticed they were staring at her odd eye.

"oh this?"

She asked as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"It became like this when I became King..."

She let out a laugh, it wasn't real one. Everyone could tell that she faked it to hide her sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Italics are flashbacks~**

It was passed 7PM and Kohaku had fallen asleep after her emotional breakdown. Homra was downstairs at the bar, everyone presence. Only the sound of Izumo's wine bottle was heard as he wipes it clean before placing it back onto the display. Then suddenly he sighed, breaking the silent and when he was about to say something, Rikio beat him to it.

"Uh...Anna, how did you know her anyway?"

Anna raise her head and face Rikio.

"We met once four years ago..."

Anna said as she sips her juice, then Chitose suddenly stood up and had a very serious look on his face.

"Kohaku didn't like being seen...she left the city a short while after she became king. Anna must've met her before she left..."

Izumo stepped in to explain his thought, Anna nodded in reply.

 _"I have someone special I want you to meet, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone...including the king. Alright, Anna?"_

 _Tatara calmly smiled as he told the young girl, who stared at him with neutral expression and yet had curiosity in her eyes._

 _"Why?"_

 _Anna asked, not understanding Tatara's intention. But he just smiled as he pushes the door to a diner and the bell chimed. Anna followed Tatara as she held his hand, and by the end of the corner. It was the most secluded side of the diner, the other seats were empty and Anna wondered why he had to choose the furthest table. Though it was unexpectedly occupied by a girl, she had worn a black hoodie with black denim shorts. Her right side of her face was covered by her brown hair, as if hiding something underneath._

 _"Haku"_

 _Tatara called to the girl, but she didn't respond. Tatara pat her head lightly, finally she turned around. Despite Anna's colorblindness except red, she can tell that the girl called 'Haku', had an odd colored eye. The girl stood up, and hugged Tatara. She wasn't exactly tall but at that time Anna was around her stomach. Haku turned towards Anna and gave her a warm smile. Much to her surprise, she resembles Tatara when smiled, Anna wondered why._

 _"Anna, this is my sister. Kohaku"_

 _Tatara finally introduce,giving a light push from the back as Haku gave her a hug._

 _"You can call me Haku. Nice to finally meet you Anna"_

 _She said as the two took a seat opposite of Haku. After that, the two siblings talked for an hour. Anna felt sleepy,but she heard the conversation between the two._

 _"If you're really going...shouldn't you meet the King first?"_

 _Tatara asked his sister with concern, Haku shook her head as she looks away._

 _"He...wouldn't care"_

 _Haku said, convinced. Tatara knew that his sister was stubborn and once she's convinced, nothing can convince her otherwise._

"Anyone feel like eating omurice?"

Haku's voice came from the stairs. She was no longer wearing her hoodie, instead she had a white sleeveless that perfectly fit her. Despite her being so small, she had a perfect figure. Thus making it hard for the guys not to stare. She skipped down the stairs and towards the bar, Izumo let out a sigh.

"Wouldn't Tatara will be upset if he sees you like that?"

Izumo commented, Haku stared at him with her bemused expression then look at her clothes and at the guys who were red in the face. She hadn't notice that her bra line was showing. Finally understood what Izumo said, she covered her chest area with her arms. Izumo took off his jacket and place it on her shoulders.

"ahahah...my bad, I got used to being too comfortable since they were no guys around before"

She said apologetically as she wore the jacket properly. Then her word caught the guys attention.

"what do you mean no guys around before? What about your clansmen?"

Bando asked curiously.

"all of my clansmen are girls...so clanswomen?"

She chuckled at her own words as she walks to them and sat next to Anna at the bar.

"There's only three of us though...i still wonder why no guys would joins us"

She continued wondering why indeed. Just then Anna's stomach growled, her cheeks flushed red even with her usual expression.

"opppss I guess, i'll make omurice then. Is that alright Izumo-nii?"

She decided, surprising the guys with the way she addressed Izumo. The guys turned to Izumo, he only shrugged and return to wiping his bar clean. An hour later, finally Haku brought a plate of giant omurice with a white mayo and tiny bit of tomato sauce. She drew her clan's insignia, it was a nine tailed fox, around it was some kind of fire or aura.

"What's that?"

Misaki asked looking at the insignia, while Rikio was ready to dig in as he smelled it to be delicious. The guys were impressed, but it was as expected from Tatara's younger sister.

"That's the our insignia, 'Kitsunebi'."

Haku explained proudly. Before the guys could dig in, Haku separates a quarter for Anna.  
"So your clan is called Fox fire? I thought your powers are ice?"

Bando asked as he took a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"I still do have flames as fire...unexpectedly, but it's white"

Haku sighed as if it was a disappointing thing, she raised her hand up and a fireball emerged and surprising the guys. It was indeed white, like a 'Kitsunebi'. Not that they ever seen a real fox fire, but from the Anime they've seen on tv, it was usually blue or white.

"Koha-chan, you better not set my bar on fire again"

Izumo remind her, with a warning glare.

"That was...seven years ago. I was fourteen and didn't know how to control my powers."

She reminded him again, he replied with raising his eyebrow.

"When did you join the clan?"

Rikio asked the question everyone wanted to but didn't know how.

"It was around that time, but I had been around those three since I discovered my brother's best friend who was quite popular in my middle at that time"

Haku laughs at her memory of how that scary looking king used to make middle school girls melt with his bad boy appearance. Haku admitted that she was once of his crush too, but never admit it out loud. Though her crush turned into one sided love, which was also her first love.

"Didn't expect Mikoto would be so popular with other little girls..."

Chitose said as he took another mouth full of the rice.

"Well those three really did stood out...but he seem to be too oblivious"

Haku whispered the last sentences to herself as she sighs, which Anna and Izumo had heard it. Suddenly reminiscing about the happy made her heart feel with sadness. Silently she walks away to the kitchen before her tears starts swelling with tears in her eyes. Sensing Izumo behind her, she avoided turning around. He place his hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her somehow.

"Koha-chan...i'm sorry"

Izumo gave her a light squeeze as he felt sympathy towards the girl he knew since she was younger.

"Why are you apologizing? Izumo-nii didn't do anything wrong"

Haku let out a forced laugh as she wipes her tears that didn't seem to stop falling.

"I was the one who's wrong...i left. I should've listen to onii-chan...but now they're both gone"

Izumo just stood there, not knowing what to say. He lifted his hand and place it on top of her head to comfort her just like how the three of them used to do to her.

"You're wrong..."

Haku finally turned around when they heard Anna's voice, she stood in the doorway and slowly make her way to Haku. Haku stare at her, wondering what she meant. Anna pointed at her chest.

"Mikoto is still there... and his pretty red is still there too...also here"

Anna said placing her hand onto her own chest. With that Haku hugged her and sobs loudly that the whole group came to the kitchen to see what's wrong. Izumo warned them to let her be, the guys understood and left feeling empathy towards Haku. They too, lost two of their important people, their King and their respected friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Any characters except the White Clans and Kohaku. Others belong to GoRA/GoHands.

It was late in the afternoon, the clans had gathered for a lazy day at the bar. Anna was at the bar sipping her favorite juice, but the white king was absence. Shohei seemed to notice her absence.

"Where's the white king?"

He asked as he fixes his cap and sat next to Anna. Izumo glance at the stairs that lead up to where she had slept in one of the room.

"She's still asleep...Anna would you mind wake her up?"

Anna nodded at Izumo's request, she hopped of the stool. Suddenly, Misaki cheered loudly as they figured he had won the card game as Masaomi,Eric and Chitose hung their heads miserably. Just when Anna was about climb up the stairs, the stairs creaked. Anna looked up to see Haku already dressed in her sleeveless white with red checkered top over it with a denim pencil skirt that was a bit above her knee, which would upset Tatara if he were alive to see it.

"Oh, hey Anna...what's with the commotion?"

She asked, Anna just stared at her blankly as she steps back down.

"the usual..."

Anna said, Haku wasn't sure what she meant but she realized the guys were already there and somehow understood it. Besides, she was once part of Homra years ago. It was lively, but wasn't as lively as it is now since they were more of them joined after she left.

"Yo, Koha-chan. Had a good sleep?"

Izumo greeted her as he place an apple juice for her at the bar.

"well...if you consider a blocked nose and having freezing ice as part of you and still be able to sleep, is a good sleep. I guess"

She said as she took a seat where he served her the juice. Shohei, the one who was curious of her absence suddenly turn quiet and shy away back to the divan next to munching cookie monster,Rikio. Haku stared at the warm apple juice in her hand, Izumo had purposely 'forgotten' the ice cubes. Haku sighed, as she used her aura to chill the would like a warm juice anyway?

Haku tried cooling the juice in her hand and not to overused her powers and completely frozen the juice, but just as she expect the thing she hoped didn't happen, did. Her apple juice had freeze into an ice, Haku look up to Izumo who were, much to her annoyance, seemed amused and she gave him a glare before he replaced it with a new one and iced cubes.

"Still not used to your powers huh?"

Izumo commented, Haku hesitantly nodded. It was true, even though she became a king since she was 15. She didn't know how to control the power Mikoto gave her and after a year she had gained more power as a King, since she didn't want to abandon the power her former king gave, she would usually combine her white and red red. Thus creating what it seems like a kitsunebi, a white fox fire. Although her red aura died down a bit since Mikoto died. Noticing Haku trying to form a fire on her palm, but only lit up a small fire before died. Anna suddenly grab her arm, which suddenly the group silenced and observe their king.

"Mikoto's red...and Anna's red"

Anna said as they saw vivid red aura from her palm to Haku's hand, as if she was transferring her aura. Haku felt her left collar bone, where the Homra's insignia located, singe. Haku lightly pulled her collar away revealing her insignia had become more vibrant, as if it was new. The guys were sort of impressed, but Shohei turned away from staring at the girl's skin. Then Haku tested her powers again, the flame emerged from her palm. It was a big fireball compared to before, Haku stared at it as nostalgic feeling washed over her.

"Thank you Anna..."

Haku gave her a hug. It was quite impressive that not many people can handle two powers at the same time, for now they were actually only two- Haku and Saruhiko. But Saruhiko's powers of the red clan had been void as both King and Saruhiko himself rejects the use of it. For someone who barely control her own powers like Haku, she's proved to be strong enough to be able handle two separate kind of powers and able to integrate it. Just then, Haku felt her phone vibrated from her pocket. Her expression turned serious when she saw the caller ID, she excused herself and went outside to answer the call. Izumo wondered who might it be, hoping that she's not in any kind of trouble.

"Izumo"

Anna murmured as she stares into one of her marbles. Izumo turned his attention towards his little king.

"Haku's red...it's not pretty"

Izumo was taken aback by her commented, he wondered why since Anna seems to be fond of her. But, saying her red isn't pretty doesn't mean she dislike her.

"What made you say that Anna?"

Anna stared blankly at Izumo before she answer.

"Haku...is is not Haku anymore"

Anna did see the huge difference in Haku. When she first met her red aura was pretty like Tatara but not as pretty as Mikoto's, despite having another aura that Anna could not see as it is white in color, her red stood out the most. But now her red was darken as if it's turning black even after she gave her Anna's red. Anna also sensed that she was hiding some things from them, especially from Izumo.

It was a sunny day, despite last night's weather. They had decided to patrol around their territory, in case any troublemakers was to stray in and make a ruckus.

"Anna, can we drop by the arcade before going back to the bar? Plus it's a shame to stay in all day"

Misaki said hoping that Anna agrees.

"You shouldn't suggest somewhere we can stay outside? The arcade is still 'staying inside'"

Rikio said, he had a point there and Misaki didn't like it. Besides all he wanted was to play games all day.

"Rikio"

Anna suddenly called out to his chubby friend who were loosing weight due to the change of season.

"hn?"

"Ice cream"

The clans turn their heads towards Anna, then saw an ice cream stall in front. The guys sighed at their King's adorableness. Sometimes they forgot that Anna was still indeed a child, only because she wasn't like any child. She had a matured mind unlike any other twelve year olds and like a doll she would hides a true emotions, for the sake of others.

"Anna you want ice cream?"

Masaomi asked as he walks towards Anna. It took awhile for her to answer and she shook her head, thinking how childish of her. A king, a powerful red king, asking for an ice cream like a little kid. But Anna too had forgotten to let herself be a kid that she is. With that, the group continued their patrol. Rikio, had noticed that she was holding herself back as she kept eyeing the stall.

Back at the bar, Izumo had costumers to serve. There were three man drinking at the bar, then the door swung opened as the bell chimes. Izumo was about to greet his customers until he saw who it was and smiled.

"Welcome back Koha-chan"

Haku walks in with a sullen look her face. Izumo notice that and couldn't help but worry.

"Koha-chan? Are you alright?"  
Hearing Izumo's voice, she lifted her head and smiled at Izumo as if nothing bothered her.

"Oh yeah...i'm fine. A bit hungry"

Haku said with her usual smile, same as her brother. But Izumo wasn't convinced, because he remembered what Anna said that afternoon had been on his mind all day.

'Haku's red is not pretty'

It kept repeating in his mind, and that's not the only reason he worries about. It has been a year since Tatara and Mikoto's death, but she never showed up till now. Izumo glanced at her as she took a seat at the bar. He wanted to ask, but it's wasn't the right time since there were customers around. But he wanted to know, why she came back after all this years not when her brother nor her beloved Mikoto died but she chose to come back now.

"Anna went out to eat with the guys at place we used to go, you still remember right? Anna told me to tell you that you may join...if you want to of course"

Izumo told her as he make drinks for the customers. Haku thought for awhile and then she felt her stomach grumble. Which Izumo who was closest to her, had heard it.

"I guess i'll go then."

Anna was calm as usual, despite the rowdiness the her clansmen. When they stepped into the restaurant, the waiter was frightened and thought that she belong to yakuza family. The whole restaurant froze when they came in, some would say she is a princess of royal blood due to her ethereal beauty, but dismissed it when they saw the group that she came in. Due to their fear, the manager placed them at the back private room where no one can see them. Just then Eric's phone rang, he excused himself and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

Eric answered in his fluent English,without looking at the caller id.

"Eric, are you at Mikimoto's BBQ House?"

He was taken aback by the familiar voice, he stare at the phone in shock as he could see who's on the other line.

"K-kohaku-san?"

He called out to her hesitantly.

"Ofcourse, it's me!"

He heard her laugh, making him blush as he imagined her laughing face.

"Oh! Found ya!"

He heard her say, but this time it wasn't from the phone. Eric turn to his left, to find the girl waving and smiling at her.

"Kohaku-san...how did you know this place?"

Eric was surprised that she knows her way around, even after leaving the city for a long time.

"What are you doing here? Let's go inside,i'm starving!"

Haku exclaimed as she took his hand in her without thinking and dragged him they were inside, Haku smiled at him making him blush.

"so...where are they?"

Eric was confused at first then realized what she meant. He had been mesmerized by her smile.

"oh..oh yeah, they're at the back"

Eric said awkwardly as he lead her back to the room. The rowdy clans paused what they were doing when they caught the sight of Haku.

"oh, Kohaku-san. Glad you could join us!"

Misaki said as he scoot to give a room for Haku to sit next to Anna. Haku stared at the grilling meat, she swallowed hard.

"Kohaku-san, go ahead eat...there's plenty more."

Rikio said placing her the cooked meat onto her plate, Haku nodded and took a bite of the juicy meat. She had missed Japan's beef, she had missed a lot of things after she left. Especially the accompany of Homra's.

"Haku..."

Anna called out to her, who was busy stuffing meat into her mouth. Haku glance at Anna and noticed that she hadn't touch her food much.

"What's wrong Anna? You don't like beef?"

Haku asked, she was too busy to notice the serious tone in Anna. But the clans did and had stop chattering and eating. Anna noticed a strange familiar aura about her, a very bright aura. Anna was certain that Haku's aura wasn't as bright as any of her clansmen, but at that time, it was it's brightest. Anna could almost call it pretty. Her suspicion towards Haku grew, but Haku was still one of them.

AN: Hi guys! hope you like this few chapters so far! I have written it for awhile but never published it till one of the fanfic i love inspired me and i decided to post mine too. The fanfic is AnnaxMikoto, it's called 'Growing Pains' by chickypeg. It is so well written! I recommend you to check it out~!

Also i appreciate honest reviews~ I still have a lot to improve and i will do my best to do so!  
And to reply to my review...

levi97100 :: Thank you so much for the review and to answer your question, i wasn't planning to do all the way OC...since it is AnnaxMikoto fic. She is just...hm how do i say this..lets just say that she is important and the beginning just an intro of her, i'm glad that you like her. I will write more of Anna and Mikoto soon, i promise. And as to how i'm gonna revive Mikoto...well, you'll just have to continue to read and find out X3 Thanks again for the support!


	4. Chapter 4

Anna tossed and turned on the bed that used to be Mikoto's. Usually his warmth was still lingering, but that night was unusually cold. She missed Mikoto, she missed him being here beside her to give her comfort and warmth. For Anna Mikoto was her warmth and someone who made her feel most secure. Anna turned and face the ceiling, it was dark and it didn't help that she could only see the color red. It was suffocating, as if trapped in a dark small box. Anna turned onto her side facing the vacant side where Mikoto used to sleep, Anna felt alone. She tugged one the pillows and held it close to her, the lingering smell of tobacco somehow calmed her.

_  
Izumo went up to Mikoto's room to check on Anna, what he saw made him smile. But he was heartbroken to see her cheeks were wet and the pillow she clung onto was soak in her tears. Izumo sat by the edge of the bed and gently stroke her long hair. He was like a mother,father and a brother. Both of them are important to each other, but Izumo knew that Mikoto has a huge place in her heart. Suddenly, Anna turned and grabbed onto Izumo's sleeve.

"Mi..."

Anna's grip tighten. Izumo couldn't figure out what she was saying as she starts to speak softly.

"Don't go..."

Izumo stare at her with pained look.

"I'm not going anywhere...i would never leave you"

Even though he knew that she meant Mikoto, but he had to say something. Anna's face soften as she let go of her grip.  
_

Izumo was cleaning up the bar as usual before opening it. Anna climbed the stairs with her hair neatly combed.

"Good Morning, Anna"

Izumo greeted her as soon as he caught a glance of her. Anna rubbed her eyes and sat at the usual spot on the sofa. She glanced around as if to find someone.

"Where's Haku?"

Izumo set away the broomstick and went around the bar to get Anna's breakfast.

"She stayed at my apartment last night...i guess she's still asleep"

Izumo answered as he carry a plate of strawberry sandwich and her favorite cherry juice. The bar was too quiet, since others weren't there yet. Anna never get used to the quietness, it makes her feel uneasy. As expected, the doorbell chime as the door swung open. Anna and Izumo was expecting Misaki and Rikio but the person who came in through the door was unexpected.

"Seri...is anything wrong?"

Izumo asked, Seri was wearing her blue clan uniform and it was early in the morning.

"Sorry, to come in so early...but I need to discussed something with you guys. I came on behalf of our leader"

Seri said, she was in her usual serious mode. Anna observes the two as they sat at the bar. Seri turned to Anna and stared at her for a few seconds, It made Izumo anxious. He couldn't help wondering if trouble had found Anna, again.

"before reporting to the Munakata, I needed to confirm with you."

Izumo raised his eyebrow at her questioningly, while Anna ate her breakfast as she listens.

"Confirm what?"

Izumo asked as he sat down Seri's drink.

"There's a rumor going around our headquarters that the White clan is back..so, is Kohaku really in town?"

Anna wasn't surprised that the news of the White King had return already spread to the blue clans. Izumo was hesitating on answering, but Seri was dead serious.

"What if she is?"

Anna finally answered. Izumo was pleased to see her finished her breakfast after despite her lack of appetite. Seri was slightly amused by Anna's answer.

"One of her clansmen were in our territory...unauthorized"

Seri said intently, almost like a warning.

"What do you mean by 'unauthorized'?"

Izumo answered as he wiped the bar counter. Anna, who seemed to be occupied by her marbles, had already lost interest on their let out a sighed and walk towards Anna, then sat next to Anna.

"They're up to something, broke into one of our offices...and took the important files"

Anna and Izumo exchanges glance, then suddenly his phone rang. Izumo went to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Anna, I know that you know something...and you need to tell me"

Seri told Anna intently as Izumo came back hastily looking for something.

"Seri...sorry will you look after Anna for awhile? I need to go back to my apartment to get something"

Izumo said, he was gone before Seri could refuse. Anna glance at Seri with her usual blank face. Seri gave her an awkward smile before turning back to her usual uptight self.

"What the white clans do to the blue clan is none of our business"

Anna finally spoke. Just then they could hear a loud familiar voice from outside, Seri knew who it was and it was indeed Misaki and the others. When they walk through the door, they were quite surprised to find Seri there with Anna.

"Why is the blue women doing here?!"

Seri was irritated of how he refer to her as 'the blue women', it's not because she was in the blue clan but the way he made it sound was as if she belong to Munakata.

"The files has the informations on you and your beloved former king..."

Anna wavered at the mention of his name, Anna clenched her hands. The clansmen noticed and was too shocked to hear their kings name.

"Where's Kohaku?"

Anna demanded to know and there was anger in her monotony voice. But the clans knew that she was angry. They look each other for an answer but no one had seen Haku since yesterday, so they stood there motionless. At that moment, the door bell chimed, it was Izumo. He glance at everyone and sensed that something bad happened.

"Izumo"

He was frightened by the little king's intent stare.

"Find Kohaku and her clans."

_  
Anna commanded, the clans straightened up and nodded before they left the bar. It was the first command from Anna since she became king. The clans were more eager to help her, she was their king's princess and now she's their king.

 _When Izumo was in high school, he would always surrounded by girls. Especially when he's with Totsuka, the two was like the princes of the school. But when there's Mikoto around, no one dared to go near them or even dare to get in their way. They practically ruled the school, but there's always someone would dare to get in their way. It was Kushina Honami, their teacher and Anna's aunt. Honami would always scold them when they're misbehaving and even tried to make Mikoto be better. Only she was the only one could do that, well almost. The other person was Kohaku, a middle schooler and of course Totsuka's younger sister. Whenever they skip classes or hang out after school, somehow Haku will find a way to tag along._

 _"Oniichan! Izumo-nii! Mikoto-senpai!"_

 _As usual, the 14 years old Kohaku would climb up the fences from the school next door. Smiling like a little kid would, like nothing in the world bothers her._

 _"Koha! I told you not to climb the fences! And what about school?!"_

 _Totsuka grab onto her, making sure she won't fall. Totsuka easily lifted her off the fences and set her on the ground._

 _"Stop nagging...you sound like mom. And besides aren't you guys cutting school too?"_

 _Haku retorted to her brother. She was quite small for a middle schooler, she was about Anna's height then. But she was opposite of the gentle king, Haku was more of tough and energetic. Sometimes her energy tires Mikoto, as if she sucked all the energy from him. Mikoto, surprisingly couldn't go against her, especially when she smiles like Totsuka._

 _"Mikoto-senpai, you know...i told you before that smoking is not good for you"_

 _Haku reminded him with her arm crossed and her angry face. It was amusing to see her pretend like an adult and scolding him when she's no older that him. But Mikoto put out his cigarette away and roughly messes her brown hair. She gave him an irritated look and fixes her hastily to catch up with the guys._

 _"Go back, Kohaku. Mom will get mad at you for skipping..."_

 _Totsuka warned her, but Haku glared and followed closely behind Mikoto. Izumo laughed at the sight. The three gave him a questioning look._

 _"Koha-chan really likes Mikoto don't you?"_

 _Izumo commented, much to the girl's embarrassment. Her cheeks were flushed and avoiding the eye contact with Mikoto, who glanced at her sleepily and grunted._


	5. Chapter 5

After Anna's command, the whole clan went on a search within their territory and the blue clan's territory. While Anna went to the white clan's territory, that is now part of blue clan's territory.  
"I can't locate her…she's not using the red at all"  
Anna told Rikio disappointingly. Haku once again surprise Anna with her abilities, despite what she heard, Haku is nowhere near the weakest. Just then, a girl with a very western features blocks their way.  
"Are you Kushina Anna?"  
The girl asked in a very thick accent that neither Anna or Rikio could identify. But the girl kept her gaze towards Anna.  
"Anna, do you know her?"  
Rikio asked, ready to protect her at all cost.  
"You're trespassing into 'Kitsunebi's' territory"  
She warned them, at the same time Anna felt Haku's presence getting closer.  
"Sasha, it's alright…"  
The girl flinched when they heard Haku's voice, who came from a narrow alley. Anna sensed something was strange from Haku, her red was suddenly engulfing like wild fire, like how Mikoto did.  
"Anna, I have something to show you"  
Haku said with eyes full of seriousness. Anna knew what exactly she wanted to show her, it was the same thing that Seri told them,The Homra's files. Anna nodded and Haku led them through where she came, while Sasha stared at them intently making Rikio uncomfortable. By the end of the alley, there was a door to the building on their right. They followed Haku in and went down stairs which Rikio figured it was the basement of a shop. For an all female clan, it wasn't really that far from how their headquarters from the rowdy Homra's. It was a bar theme and of course in red and white, in the middle of the spacious place, there was their emblem painted with spray paint on the floor. They sat on the divan facing Haku, just then, another person came in. It was another girl, fair skin and tall with her wavy black hair falls above her hips. Just then behind her was a familiar silhouette, it took a moment for Anna to realize it was Izumo.  
"Kusanagi-san?! How did you?"  
Rikio was surprised by his sudden appearance, but Izumo just smiled and sat next to Anna. Haku went to the back door behind the bar only to come a few seconds later with files in her hand. She approached Izumo who gave her a disapproving look but Haku kept her sight to the files with such sadness, even Anna could see her red dimmed. Seeing her expression, Izumo sighs.  
"Did you read it?"  
Haku shook her head. Izumo knew why she called to him even though what she did was wrong. But she was too scared to even find out the truth, scared to know the truth that she either believed or wishing she would. Anna took the files from her and gathered her courage to flip the page even though she was hurting as much as Haku did, but she had to be tough for the sake of her clans,her 'family'. On the first page Anna flipped was a full information and records of Haku's late brother,Totsuka Tatara. At the bottom of the page was attached a small bag with his earring inside, Haku looked away at the sight of his brother's picture and the matching earring they had, even Mikoto had one. Haku swallowed her sobs and look down to cover her face with her bangs.  
"Totsuka-san…."  
Rikio uttered his fallen comrade sadly. Izumo sat there focusing on the papers in front of him as if unfazed.  
"Haku…here"  
Anna called out to her with her hand holding something, it was Mikoto's necklace. The memories went rushing in, it was her last time seeing Mikoto and it was a gift from her.  
 _  
"So I heard you're going to study overseas?"  
Mikoto asked as he lit up his cigarettes. It was a coldest day in the December, Christmas was in a week and Haku was coming home from Christmas shopping. Haku managed a meek smile as she blew her hands for warmth and nodded.  
"Just don't forget to visit often"  
Haku was surprised by his warm gesture as he patted her head before placing his jacket over her shoulders and then headed back inside the bar. She stood outside in surprised, with her heart thumping loudly as her cheeks flushed red. Haku patted her cheeks to wake herself and took a deep breath before entering the bar. The usual alcohol and cigarettes scented bar was warm enough to calm whatever Haku was feeling, except the uneasiness when she's around Mikoto. That time, Haku didn't know her feelings towards the kings, she was only a child. But Her brother and Izumo had seen through her and knew she loves Mikoto more than anything._

 _On Christmas eve's night, the bar was empty as the regular customers would be with their family. Homra had themselves as family, the totsuka's parents died a year before. Although they had each other, there was still only a few of them and the king is asleep upstairs. Haku sighed as she stared outside the window, it was still snowing.  
"You should go and wake the king…it's dinner time"  
Izumo said looking at his watch. Tatara was out to buy a Christmas cake and hasn't come for awhile. Haku stood up from the divan and headed upstairs, where the king always take his naps. Haku knocked twice but no response, remembering that he was a deep sleeper, she carefully opened the door. She was right, there he was on the bed, sleeping soundly.  
"Mikoto…wake up"  
It has been awhile since they decided to drop the honorifics, but calling Mikoto casually was a lot to get use to and every time she does, her heart beats faster. Haku frowned at Mikoto's sleeping face, he was peaceful and yet it annoys her.  
"Wake up you big lion"  
Saying that was a dangerous gamble, but she was too annoyed. Haku shook him lightly, he only grunted. Haku sighed and kneel to look at his face closer, her heart was beating faster as her cheeks gets hotter.  
"Wake up you big log"  
Suddenly, his eyes shot open. Haku was shocked, thinking she'll get in trouble for calling him a log. But he stared at her unfazed, then he sat up. Haku stood up, nervous.  
"Who you calling a log?"  
He muttered, but he didn't sound angry, just unsatisfied.  
"T-that's because…you won't wake up…"  
Her sentences trailed off in fear. Mikoto grunted again and then held a familiar wrapped gift box in front of her._  
 _"Then why are you giving a 'log' a gift?"  
To her surprise, Haku struggled to get the it back.  
"You're not supposed to open yet! "  
She said, but it was too late. The gift was already ripped open roughly by the impatient king. Haku spun around and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Hearing the ruffles of the box and chains clang, made her nervous. After a few seconds of silence, Mikoto smirk and let out a chuckle.  
"Thank you, Haku"  
Haku turned around in surprise and saw the star like necklace swayed around his neck. Haku gave him a teary smile. It was the first and last time he called her by her name, he always called or referred to her as 'kid' or 'little girl' even though she was only four years younger. But it made her happy, regardless how he calls her. If she can see him and hear his voice was enough. But she decided that was the last time she will ever see him or hear him for a few years, but she never thought it was really the last time she will ever see or hear him._


	6. Chapter 6

After they had read the files, no one said a thing nor moved, as if the time had stopped. Anna was shaking, but kept her composure. No one dared to say anything, not even Izumo. But it was suffocating Haku, she stared at Mikoto's necklace around her neck and broke the silence.

"I need some air…"

She said before going out. After they heard the door shut, Izumo finally said something.

"She broke into the blue's territory just to get the files…"

Izumo said, stating how it wasn't what they really expect of the contents. They thought there would be more information on Mikoto's death but it was a disappointment.

"She's going to be punished"

Everyone was shocked by Anna's words, but knew what she meant. The blue clan would never let her go unpunished. She commit a trespassed and theft, it wasn't a minor crime since she is a king.

-

Haku leaned against the concrete wall, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She was upset, for the first time, her instinct was wrong. She thought that if she could get her hands on those files, she would at least find some leads. She never believed that Mikoto really died, but then again, she might be wrong once again. Haku took out a cigarettes and lit it for a smoke.

"Since when did you start smoking?"

The voice belong to Izumo, Haku didn't realize he was there but kept doing what she was doing.

"You used to nag us about how it is bad for our health"

Izumo reminded with a chuckle, Haku gave him a weak smile.

"I know right….but now I understand why he smoke so much…"

She said, laughing lightly at the memory.

"It calms me down…" "if I knew..if I only knew he was suffering…"

Haku continued as her voice trembled.

"I wouldn't have left…both of them.."

She continued as she slid to her knees, not able to hold her tears any longer.

"Hey…you know it wasn't any of your fault?"

Izumo said gently caressing her head to console her like Totsuka used to do to her and Anna. He wished he was alive, he would've known what to. He was more like a mother to almost everyone in Homra. Izumo kept his hand on top of her head as she sobs, it was heart breaking to see both of the Homra's princess in pain, even if Anna doesn't show it very much.

-

An hour later, Anna decided that they would go back to Homra and think about what to do. Haku refused to leave her room, her guilt was overwhelming.

"Izumo"

Anna uttered as she stares through the window of the bar. Izumo can sense that she is worried about Haku.

"Did Haku leave because of Mikoto?"

Her question didn't surprised him at all. It was quite obvious that Haku cares a lot about Mikoto and she cares enough to separate from him. Izumo let out a deep sigh.

"Well…she told us that she wanted to chase her dream, but…both me and Tatara knew she left because she couldn't handle her dual powers…she didn't want to give up the power her beloved Mikoto gave her…well you understand better don't you Anna?"

Anna kept quiet and remembered the feeling when she just lost Mikoto.

"The only way she could keep it under control was to distant herself from the source and still keep it with her."

Anna said understanding Haku's decision, Izumo nodded and continued his work to wipe the wine glass. Just then the door bell chimed as Misaki and others came in collapsing onto a nearby chair or sofa and some on the floor.

"I'm beat!"

Misaki exclaimed with his face down onto the sofa. Rikio, who sat a few stool away from Anna, raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"What did you do to get so beaten up?"

He asked with a chuckle. Misaki raised his head to look at Rikio with a frown.

"One of Haku's Clansmen won't let us pass through! And we had to get a bit rough!"

Misaki explained furiously.

"So you guys got beaten up by a girl?"

Izumo teased, which led to Misaki's out burst.

"We did not! We..we just thought she had enough of our strength!"

Misaki exclaimed, obviously lying.

"Anyways…did you meet her? What did she say?"

Chitose asked as he sat up onto the couch, facing Anna. Izumo responded with a sigh while Anna look down solemnly.

"I don't think she'll come visit us for awhile…."

Everyone exchanges glance with each other, wondering what Anna meant.  
Izumo place wine glass back onto the display and wipes his hand before looking at Anna intently.

"Did you see something, Anna?"

He asked, knowing there was something she saw or know about after what she has said. Anna shook her head.

"But I can sense that she is getting colder…"


End file.
